


Hope's Peak V3

by SpiralSpino



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpino/pseuds/SpiralSpino
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. 16 Students are invited to be freshman each year due to their ultimate talents. Shuichi Saihara is an Ultimate Detective, chosen as one of the 16. Living at the school Is one thing but dealing with feelings is a whole other ball game.This Story Will be in perspectives of different characters. The Main character/perspective will be Shuichi Saihara.This fanfic will be a love triangle between Saihara, Oma, and AkamatsuAll of the students in this Fic are 16 years old
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Saihara’s eyes slowly opened as they stared at the ceiling. The light outside was shining through his bedroom window. He sat up in bed and turned his iphone on to check the time.

“Oh no it’s 8:30, I can't be late on the first day!” He mumbled to himself. He got up and went straight to the bathroom down the hall. He looked into the Mirror, his face was wet, the sink was running and he thought to himself. 

“My first day at highschool, Hope's Peak. I wonder what ultimate's will be there. Only 16 get accepted each year and I didn't look at the school website to check. Ugh moving in there will be rough. I hope we don't need to stay in dorms with other students. That would be awful." 

Saihara Grabbed his uniform and some pairs of casual clothing and put them in a suitcase. Along with that he grabbed his Laptop and Iphone and slipped them into his black backpack and picked up his hat from his night stand. He went downstairs with his things and pet his dog Kimi for the last time in a while. He gets to come back Christmas to visit family but that was only for a week. 

“Dad, I'm ready to go.”

“Alright get your things in the car and let’s go. Your Mom is gone already to go to work so it will just be us too.”

Saihara was always used to his Mom never being there. She worked at the Police Station and always from early to late hours every day. He probably only saw her once a week for 20 minutes.

As Saihara got in the car he could see his Akita Kimi sitting behind the front door looking at the car. Thats the only thing he was going to miss as he was away at school.

The blue Tacoma truck pulled up to the front lot of the school. Saihara said bye to his dad and said nothing more.

“Call or text me if you need anything, you know I'm not too far from the school so I can bring whatever you need.”

He has always said that but he is never there for me when I really need him. Same for Mom. I'm so happy to leave them behind for now but what stands before me is something bigger than me. Hope’s Peak Academy. Only 16 students in Japan are selected to become the new freshmen each year. I'm proud to be one of them.

Saihara fixed the hat on his head and made his way to the front door. Some students were already talking to each other, introducing themselves and their ultimate talent. He kept his head down trying to not get noticed. 

As he walked to the door that led to the inside of the school he saw a Boy with white clothing. He had a checkered scarf and Black hair with tips dyed in purple. He was chasing a boy with very high tech clothing? Saihara was confused and made his way to the door.

Saihara entered through the doorway. Keeping low and out of the sight of others. The students were told to stay inside the main lobby until it was 10am. Saihara opened his phone to check the time.

“9:38am, I've got some time before they give us the tour and show us our dorms.”

He stayed in the corner while seeing others talking to each other. He saw another girl on the other side of the room standing alone by herself too. She was wearing a red uniform and had long black hair tied back with two red buns. As he looked around he also saw a boy with a purple jacket talking to a boy with green hair and ear-rings.

Saihara started to enter his phone password but was interrupted by a voice

“Um Hello! How are you doing?” A joyful and unknown voice said.

Saihara looked up to see a girl with blonde hair with a pink sweater. She had music note barrets, a pink skirt with some musical pattern and purple socks.

“U-um alright, and you?” He said hesitantly 

“I'm doing alright! Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!” She had a sense of joy that Saihara couldn't understand.

“Ah nice to meet you. I-Im S-Shuichi Saiharan, t-they call me the Ultimate Detective.” The boy stuttered in his words. He never liked meeting new people nor introducing himself. It made him nervous and even he kept from making eye contact with the girl.

“Oh an Ultimate Detective! That's the most normal Talent I have heard this morning!”

“U-uhh, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing” He let out a little laugh at the end, trying to keep the light mood.

“Who knows? I'm sure everyone has some really cool talents! I have yet to meet everyone. Say want to come meet the rest with me?”

“S-sure” He said hesitantly. This was the last thing he wanted to do yet it seemed like it was going to be the first. The two then made their way to a Girl with a pointy hat and a girl with long, braided hair.

\--End Of Chapter 1--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading if anyone is. This is my first Fanfic I'm writing so there is that. I have so many cool ideas for this and i can't wait to post new chapters. The title: Hope's Peak V3 might not stay the Fic name so i will give a warning if/when i change it.
> 
> I should be posting roughly 1-2 times a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Akamatsu and Saihara had finished talking with a good amount of people. They started to make their way outside until a man with a black and white tux and a red tie came down the hallway.

“Welcome to Hope's Peak! I am the headmaster of this school, Monokuma! If everyone can gather inside of the lobby we will start the school tour.”

Saihara noticed others walk through the doorway, they slowly trickled in one by one. 

“Good! Now there are 4 main buildings in the academy. You all will be in Building A, so this building here. Buildings B, C, and D are for the other students attending the academy. There are also 6 floors to the academy! If you will follow me I will show you around the first floor.”

Saihara let everyone walk ahead of him. He wanted to stay in the back of the crowd away from all the voices. The blonde girl, Akamatsu was engaging in a conversation with that boy in the purple jacket. 

Saihara thought to himself. “Momota, an ultimate astronaut. How does someone become an ultimate astronaut if they haven't even gone to space yet? Well I only solved petty cases so I guess anyone can be an ultimate now.”

They made their way down the hallway and Monokuma was saying what classrooms were for what. They had come across the chemistry lab, library and the home room. Saihara also noticed the girl in red staying behind everyone along with him.

“Alright here is the cafeteria! We have foods ranging from Japanese to American, and Mexican if thats what you like.”

Everyone entered the hall and noticed small food stations, like ones you would see in a food court inside a mall. Saihara was looking around and noticed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey whats up bro!” Said the boy in a loud, bold voice.

“U-um hello again.” The boy said in a hesitant voice.

“Man this cafeteria sure is something, I mean just look at it! Everyone in the world would want an all you can eat buffet.”

“I guess it isn’t too bad. I'm honestly just ready to go into my dorm and crash.”

Monokuma Interrupted the 16 students talking amongst themselves. “Why let's go to the last couple of classrooms and then we will head to the second floor!”

The class trickled out of the cafeteria one by one, with Saihara still in the back. Momota still stayed by Saiharas side though. They talked a little and Saihara noticed the enthusiasm he carried. 

The class made their way up to the second floor, at the top Monokuma stopped them all.

“Alright, on the second floor there are more classrooms! I'll show you around to your Teachers as they are here preparing today.”

Monokuma led the class to the first classroom on the right labeled as 2-A. Inside was a Man wearing a Red Tux and White Tie. He had White hair and along with his clothing, red eyes.

“Oh is this the new class for the year? Hello my name is Monotaro, I will be your Math Teacher!” He rushed to get his act together as he was fiddling with his phone as the class entered.

“Alright we just wanted to show around Monotaro, I'm sure they are all excited to start math with you, you are the best of the best!” And with that Monokuma led the class to the rest of the classrooms.

There were 4 other teachers. Monokid was the music teacher, Monophanie was the History and English teacher, Monodam was the Computer teacher, and Monosuke was the PE and Science teacher. Monokuma also taught one class himself. He taught debate. Monokuma taught all 4 classes at the academy and was one for tardiness unless given a legitimate excuse.

“The third floor! This and the fourth are special.”

“Hm what makes them more special, it’s just more classrooms right?” Akamatsu said to the Headmaster.

“Not just any classrooms, they are your Ultimate labs!”

The class was confused and couldn't understand what the man meant. 

Saihara thought to himself. “Ultimate lab’s? I never heard anything about that. Is this something new or was this kept from the public.”

“On this floor there are 8 labs, and 8 labs on the fourth floor. Each is especially made for your talent. You can spend as much time as you want in your lab as long as you don't miss your classes. Oh and you are able to enter anyone's lab at any time. Just no breaking anything ok?”

The girl in red had a worried expression. She had to ask Monokuma a question.

“What if we don't want people in our lab?”

Some of the students gave her a curious expression including Saihara. Why would you care if anyone was in your lab. It's not like you are going to lose anything, right?

“Hmmmmm. I've never thought of that, well thats tough luck because anyone can go into your lab.”

The girl sighed and had a blank expression. She clearly wasn't happy about people entering and exiting her lab.

“On this floor, we have the labs for Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, K1-Bo, Maki Harukawa, Kokichi Oma, Miu Iruma, and Ryouma Hoshi. The Rest of you have your labs on the 4th floor.” Monokuma said with a hyped voice.

Akamatsu was talking with the short boy with a beanie hat. She seemed to be very social and excited to see her lab. Saihara glanced over to see the boy with the checkered scarf talking to Momota. The boy seemed to be making the Astronaut annoyed and Saihara made his way over to join the conversation.

“Hey man glad you are here, this boy is getting on my nerves.” The astronaut said with a quick voice.

“Ohhhhh another one is here, well My name is Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

Saihara thought to himself. “A Supreme Leader, what could a boy at this age possibly lead?”

“Hey what's your name hmm? What's your name, what's your na-”

“Oh shut up he will address himself when he wants to!” The astronaut was getting even more annoyed with the boy.

“Ah sorry, my name is Shuichi Saihara, they call me the Ultimate Detective bu-” The capped boy was interrupted

“Woooooow a detective! Someone who can finally reveal the truth about my top secret evil organization!” Oma was getting excited and completely shut out the presence of Momota.

“Top secret evil organization?” Saihara was very confused

“Ahhhh yes, I run a Super Secret Evil Organization with over 10,000 members and counting!”

“Well, I guess it's not much of a secret anymore now is it?” 

“Darn you got me there! Well I guess my tongue slipped. Oh what should I do now that I have revealed my super secret organization to a detective!” The boy seemed to be enjoying this.

Saihara looked over to see Momota trying to control himself to not yell at this boy. He had to get one answer from this boy.

“Um as I was walking into the school, I noticed you were chasing a boy in high tech clothing, what was that for?”

“Oh the robot kee-boy, yeah I was chasing him because we were playing a game of tag, thats all. He really is fast!” The boy swung his arms back behind his head and smiled.

Momota had enough of his bullshit. “There is NO way in hell someone would play tag the first ten minutes they arrived at this place, thats gotta be some lie!” The Astronaut yelled this loud enough for some people to turn some heads, including the head of the robot.

“Ahhhh shucks you got me there, I was lying! I am a liar after all but kudos to you for catching it, Hehehe!” The boy laughed and just smiled. Momota was pissed off.

“Well then why were you really chasing him?”

“Ohhhh guess you will need to find that out for yourself Mr. Detective!” The boy seemed to be enjoying this too much.

Monokuma let the others converse for a little before he continued the tour. He wanted to give the others a chance to talk amongst each other. He soon got bored and broke the talk amongst the 16 students.

“Alright enough talking, more walking! Lets make our way up to the 5th and 6th floor. You can talk more about your labs later.”

The class then proceed to follow behind the headmaster and make their way up two flights of stairs. When they got to the 5th floor, they saw an open area full of couches, a snack station and a TV with some console’s. 

“Welcome to the Dorms! This floor is the floor for the girls so boys don't get too excited yet. Now there are only 4 rooms on each floor so yes, you will be having a room-mate!”

Saihara took that in and sighed. He wasn't ready to share a living space with someone. This was the last thing he wanted. Will he ever get some privacy in this school?

“Now, I'm going to go ahead and say who is with who! Make sure you remember your room number! Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa will be in G-1, Chabashira and Yumeno will be in G-2, Yonaga and Iruma will be in G-3, and last but not least, Toujo and Shiragane will be in G-4. How girls you can go ahead to your dorms, and wait there until lunch. Boys, let's head to the 6th floor!”

Saihara was still upset but he made his way anyway. The eight boys made their way upstairs and came across another lobby with a similar layout to the girls.

“Alright remember what room you are in! Saihara and Momota will be in B-1, Oma and K1-B0 will be in B-2, Amami and Hoshi will be in B-3, and lastly, Gokuhara and Shinguuji will be in B-4. You guys can go ahead and put your things in your dorms now, Lunch will start at 1:00.”

Saihara made his way to his door. Along the way he saw Oma sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. A couple others made their way to the snack bar. Right as Saihara was about to hope his door. He felt something go around the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Wow I'm going to be roommates with a Detective! This sure will be a fun experience. Looks like we are going to be partners.” The Astronaut had a smile on his face. Saihara had just met this boy and he was already considering him his partner. It might take a while before he gets used to this boy's personality.

“Y-yeah I guess so. I'm ready to just go ahead and crash for a little bit though.” The boy with the hat replied.

As they opened the door, they were greeted with a bigger space than they thought. This school was funded by the government so no wonder it was so nice. A small open kitchen area with an island was to the right while there was a coat closet right near the entrance. A couch and chair were at the far end with a TV mounted to the wall. To the left and right there were two halls. There was a door at each end and the two boys parted left and right. Saihara went to the right side and Momota to the left. 

He opened the door and was greeted with a big queen bed on the left wall and a TV on the right. On the back wall there was a big desk with a computer and laptop right next to the keyboard. On the right back side of the room, there was a door that led to a bathroom. It had one sink with a big sliding shower.

“Wow this is much more than I expected. Guess living here won't be as bad as I thought. At least the bedrooms are on the opposite sides of the dorm room.” 

The boy mumbled to himself. He UnPacked his things and fell onto the mattress off the bed. He set an alarm for 12:45 so he had 15 minutes to get to the cafeteria. He stared at the blank ceiling and slowly closed his eyes. He finally had a chance to rest.

\-----------------------------

The layout was the same for the girls dorms. Akamatsu was unpacking the things in her dorm and played some music from her iphone as she did. She listened to The Four Seasons By Vivaldi. It brought a sense of joy in her heart that no other classmate could understand.

“I think I'll go check on Harukawa-sun and get to know more about her as I wait.” She said to herself.

After she unfinished packing her things, she made her way across the room to the red eyed girls room. She knocked and was greeted with an unpleasant face.

“ Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to chat for a little bit! I haven't gotten to properly meet you and now that we are roommates, we are probably going to know each other for a long time”

The red eyed girl looked at the blonde. “Well my name is Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver.” She looked away for a moment.

“Oh a child caregiver! Thats a cool talent, Im Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!”

Harukawa sighed and looked back at Akamatsu. “Well nice to meet you but for now I just want to be left alone.” The girl closed the door in front of the blond girl's face and returned to her living space.

Akamatsu was thinking to herself. “Hmm that's odd, she is the least friendly person I have met. Saihara wasn't too friendly, just quiet but not like this. I guess I'll just return to my living space for the time being and listen to some Debussy.”

The girl turned around and entered her living space. She laid on her bed and had many thoughts swimming in her mind. How will living at this school be? Will Harukawa ever have a conversation with her? Why does Saihara wear a baseball cap, he was the only one with one. Was it a part of his uniform?

She had many more thoughts in her head but lost them to the music playing on her Iphone. She was just ready to get some food and explore her Ultimate Lab. With that, she herself started to close her eyes to the beautiful melody playing in the background. It was her favorite…

\--End of Chapter 2--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its a lot longer than the last one and I had a blast writing it. The next chapter will probably be just as long.  
> I'm not sure how long this FanFic will be but it wont be short. I want to take my time with character development, especially with Maki and Shuichi. For my first FanFic I want to do my best. I also at the end wanted to write in Kaede's perspective to get more action out of her. Like I have said this will be in more than one character perspective :)  
> Feel free to comment your criticism and see you when chapter 3 Is published!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading if anyone is. This is my first Fanfic I'm writing so there is that. I have so many cool ideas for this and i can't wait to post new chapters. The title: Hope's Peak V3 might not stay the Fic name so i will give a warning if/when i change it.
> 
> I should be posting roughly 1-2 times a week.


End file.
